


the world is ending (but you're here with me)

by helloitsboba



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, End of the World, F/F, Friends to Lovers, NOTHING IS GRAPHIC, basically ryujin knows the world is gonna end and is sad, i dont know what compelled me to write this, it was actually a tiktok pov but-, this is actually pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitsboba/pseuds/helloitsboba
Summary: Maybe standing in the middle of an empty field surrounded by trees wasn’t the best option she could’ve chosen. She was the only one in the world who had the information she did. She could be spending her last minutes at home. In her bed, with her cats, with Yuna. Other people would have to go without so much as a goodbye to their loved ones. Ryujin had the luxury of saying goodbye, but here she was. Alone. In a field.orRyujin knows the world is ending and doesn't have the heart to tell Yuna. But they confess to each other just moments before.
Relationships: Shin Ryujin/Shin Yuna
Kudos: 15





	the world is ending (but you're here with me)

**Author's Note:**

> nothing that happens in this fic is graphic! i know it says major character death, but i swear it's not graphic lmao. ok that's really it. this was lowkey based off of a tiktok pov and written in like 30 minutes, so sorry. i need to write more, i know. hope you enjoy tho!

Ryujin let out a long held breath. Her gaze didn’t waver, her balance didn’t shift. Everything felt calm. Too calm. Way too calm for what was going to happen. But she sucked in another breath. She couldn’t be worried about that right now.

Maybe standing in the middle of an empty field surrounded by trees wasn’t the best option she could’ve chosen. She was the only one in the world who had the information she did. She could be spending her last minutes at home. In her bed, with her cats, with Yuna. Other people would have to go without so much as a goodbye to their loved ones. Ryujin had the luxury of saying goodbye, but here she was. Alone. In a field.

She began humming a song. Something similar to ‘we fell in love in october’ by girl in red but not quite the same. It held the same vibe though. The memories of dancing with Yuna in the light of their refrigerator at midnight came floating across her mind. She thought of how Yuna laughed and smiled, stumbling over her own feet because of how tired she was. Of how she would lean just a little too close to Ryujin, how she would tighten her grip around Ryujin’s neck, how she would mess with Ryujin’s hair. 

Ryujin sighed, tilting her head back to face the sky. Oh, what she would give for just one more moment like that with Yuna. What she would give to have her in her arms, safe and sound from the worldly chaos around her.

What she would give.

A small tear trickled down Ryujin’s face. Yuna didn’t deserve this. She should be with her right now, holding her, kissing her as the world fell apart around them. But, then again, maybe being with her would make dying with her so much worse.

“Ryujin!”

Another tear ran down her cheek. How the hell did she find her?

“Ryujin, I’ve been looking for you all afternoon, you had me worried there.”

WIth a sigh, she turned around. And there she was. Her best friend who she had unfortunately fallen in love with. Long black hair ruffled in the breeze, a smile ever present on her face.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Yuna asked, expression becoming worried as she hurried her steps, “You can talk to me. Did something happen? Why are you out here?”

She ran up to Ryujin’s side and the elder couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She wrapped her arms around Yuna’s waist and leaned in, giving her a soft kiss. Yuna instinctively jumped, not expecting this, but kissed back nevertheless. It was short, soft, and sweet, but it felt amazing. Years of pent up feelings broken down in one moment. 

Ryujin pulled away after a few seconds, letting her forehead rest against Yuna’s.

“I love you,” Ryujin muttered.

“I know,” Yuna replied.

“And not in the friend type of way.”

“I know. I love you too.” 

That’s when Ryujin really started crying. She hid her face in Yuna’s shoulder as Yuna ran her hand up and down her back to soothe her. The younger rocked them back and forth, swaying with the wind.

“I’m sorry,” Ryujin said, slightly muffled.

“For what?” Yuna asked.

“I took too long and now we can’t live the life we were meant to,” Ryujin answered.

“What do you mean?” Yuna chuckled, “Of course we can. I mean, yeah the area we live in is pretty homophobic, but we can go somewhere else. We’ll go to Canada. We can live with Lia for a bit while we look for a house. We can start our own business, just like we always wanted to. We can build our life there. Sure, learning English will be difficult, but it’ll be okay-”

That’s not what Ryujin meant. That’s not what she meant and she knows it, but she doesn’t have the heart to tell Yuna otherwise. So she lets her describe what their perfect life will look like and she lets herself imagine it for a while. Indulge in the image for these last sweet moments. 

But it doesn’t last long. Of course it doesn’t last long.

The wind picks up, blowing roughly. Yuna stumbles.

“We should probably head back, looks like a storm is coming in,” Yuna suggests. Ryujin shakes her head, feet planted. “Ryujin? What-”

The ground starts shaking too. Just like he said it would. Ryujin takes a breath. She knows what happens next and she’s not ready. But it’s not like she can save anyone. So she just lets herself accept it.

The ground opens up, splitting right in between Yuna and Ryujin. Now there’s a large crack between them.

“Ryujin, what’s going on?” Yuna calls over the howling wind. The fear is evident in her voice. It breaks Ryujin’s heart.

“Goodbye Yuna,” Ryujin calls back, tears streaming steadily, “I’ll love you till forever.”

“Ryujin!” Yuna tries to call. But it’s too late.

The ground caves in. And the lights go dark.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much more sad than my normal content, im sorry. i love fluff but sometimes i just need to have little angst in my life lmao. itzy is my ult girl group, i should write more about them. we'll see. hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
